


celebrity

by childofthenight2035



Series: Put Your Glasses On [17]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, music producer!Jaebeom, preschool teacher!Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: It's the Friday before Jinyoung's exam and he's freaking out. Enter Jaebeom, who sweeps in to save him.Jinyoung doesn't anticipate his two worlds meeting.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Put Your Glasses On [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685593
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	celebrity

**Author's Note:**

> i am very very sorry i couldn't update sooner, i had my exams and classes started again, so that's a hassle, but now i'm back, updates might not be as regular as it used to be, but i will try my best! thank you for being patient!

“Have a nice evening, Mr. Yang.” Jinyoung glances over to see Ye-eun waving cheerfully at Jeongin as the little boy swings from his father’s arms on his way out. He smiles to himself. “Good grief,” she says as the door closes behind the last child. “Thank God it’s Friday, I need some sleep.”

Jinyoung shakes his head, picking up the books strewn on the rug and neatly placing them back on their shelves. “Get your rest, you’re going to have your hands full with Jackson on Monday.” Anxiety simmers in him as he thinks of it again. 

Ye-eun groans. “Don’t remind me of that. I’m pretty sure I’m not going to get anything done.” She gathers the stray crayons on the table. “Maybe I should just lock the door and let them play until they tire themselves out.”

He hums, forcing the thought out of his mind. 

“Jinyoung, you’ll be fine, I can hear you stressing from over here,” she says. “You know you’ve studied. Heck, I know you’ve studied. I quizzed you on that whole textbook cover to cover at lunch. Please shut the fuck up.”

“I didn’t even say anything!” He protests, but his heart is already hammering. He’s taken the day off on Monday to write his exam, leaving the children in the care of Ye-eun and Jackson. He’s terrified, and he can feel himself radiating that fear. No wonder Ye-eun is snappy. 

A ringtone sounds in the room and Ye-eun glances over at the screen. “It’s your boyfriend.” Before he can do more than yelp, she tosses the phone across the room. Thankfully, he manages to catch it. 

“Hello?” He says into the device, glaring at Ye-eun. 

“Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebeom’s voice soothes him immediately. “I just got off work. I’m on my way to pick you up.”

“Oh?” This hasn’t been planned. He thought he was going home for the weekend, probably ready to keep revising over and over. “But I thought…”

“You’re staying with me until your exam’s over,” Jaebeom tells him firmly. “I don’t trust you to take care of yourself and it won’t end well if you faint from dehydration during it.” Jinyoung swallows, guilty, knowing Jaebeom was right. 

“But I don’t have my things—!” he exclaims. “They’re at my apartment.”

“Then we’ll stop by your apartment first,” Jaebeom replies simply, and then the line goes dead. 

Jinyoung stares at his phone in surprise for a moment before it sinks in. His boyfriend was going to meet the twins?

“Oh shit,” he whispers under his breath. 

“What is it?” Ye-eun asks curiously, kneeling beside his frozen self to finish the job he started. 

“Jaebeom’s going to meet the twins,” he repeats. 

“Oh, _shit_.” She lets out a sharp laugh. “Get up and get your stuff then, I’ll lock up.”

He looks up gratefully. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Don’t let Jackson—”

“I _know_ , Jinyoung. Get moving.”

-

Jinyoung is freaking out and his boyfriend knows it. 

Jaebeom doesn’t say anything as they get out of his car, though. He normally might have made a comment about how Jinyoung is overreacting, but this he understands. He’s already afraid of bringing Jinyoung over to his sister’s place for dinner after his exam. He hasn’t even talked to Jinyoung about it. He’s not sure he wants to, not after the way his heart rate is picking up pace as they climb the stairs. 

Jesus, he’s about to meet Jinyoung’s cousins and flatmates. Practically his siblings. From the way he talks about them, practically his _children_.

“It’s going to be fine,” he hears Jinyoung say. Jaebeom doesn’t know if he’s telling himself or not.

Jinyoung rings the bell and there’s a scuffling inside. 

The door opens. They come face to face with a girl who rolls her eyes and then does a double take, spotting Jaebeom and freezing. Her eyes dart between them, a smirk forms on her lips. This must be Yeji.

“Hey, Jin,” she calls, and Jaebeom thinks she’s addressing Jinyoung before he remembers that her twin is Hyun _jin_. “Get a load of this.”

“Be nice,” Jinyoung chides, pushing her aside and gesturing for Jaebeom to enter. He obeys, slipping out of his shoes. He shouldn’t be _scared_ of two college students, for goodness’ sake.

“Hey, nice to meet you,” Jaebeom tells her, nodding. “I’m Jaebeom.”

She crosses her arms, perfect poker face on and his heart sinks. 

_Come on, Beom, don’t get discouraged yet._

“Get a load of what?” asks a voice, and a tall young man rounds the corner. Jaebeom is taken aback by how much he resembles Jinyoung. Yeji, too, but she’s a girl; it isn’t as noticeable. Hyunjin stops short on seeing the stranger in his apartment. He has nearly the same reaction as his sister, perhaps a little slower on the uptake; he doesn’t connect the dots until Jinyoung slides an arm around Jaebeom.

“This is my boyfriend, Jaebeom,” he says. “You guys were so curious, weren’t you? Now you know.” 

Hyunjin’s face breaks into a smile and his arm is halfway up to offer a handshake when Yeji smacks it back down. She hisses something into her brother’s ear and his face morphs into something graver. 

_Jesus_ , Jaebeom thinks, _these kids are already plotting against me._

“Hey, you two,” Jinyoung tells them carefully, “You know my exam is on Monday—”

“Like you let us forget,” Hyunjin mutters.

“ _So_ , I’m going to be staying over at Jaebeom’s place until Tuesday, okay?” He squeezes Jaebeom’s hand in reassurance. “You guys have exams, too, so I hope you’ll be responsible and not do anything reckless, yeah?”

“What could we possibly do?” Their faces are the picture of false innocence and it makes Jaebeom want to laugh.

Jinyoung isn’t convinced, but he’s been through this far too many times to be too bothered by it. “I’m going to get my stuff, behave yourselves.” His emphasis on the last two words doesn’t slip by unnoticed. “Jaebeom, sit down, I’ll be right back.” And he disappears into his room.

Jaebeom does as he’s told and takes a seat on the sofa. A second later, he realizes it might not have been the best idea, because in an instant, the twins are standing in front of him, as if he’s being interrogated. Perhaps he is.

“What’s your name?” 

“Jaebeom.”

“Your _full_ name.”

“Im Jaebeom.”

“Where did you meet Jinyoung hyung?”

“At the gym.”

“What’s your job? Are you a gym trainer?”

“No, I’m a music producer.”

“At what label?”

“JYPE.”

“You’re shitting me!” Hyunjin interjects, looking impressed. “You work at JYPE? Nice.”

Yeji rolls her eyes at how easy her brother’s been sold. “He’s been auditioning to get in as a backup dancer.”

That’s interesting. Jaebeom, with his past of b-boying, knows how much effort gets put into dance. “You’re a dancer?”

“Yeah.” Hyunjin’s chest puffs out. “I’m on the dance team at university—”

“Dude, this isn’t about you.” Yeji points at Jaebeom. “Do we know anything you’ve produced? You make your own music or for other people?”

“Both, I guess,” Jaebeom replies cautiously. “I have some stuff on SoundCloud. It’s not really—”

“SoundCloud?” Hyunjin asks, pulling out his phone. “What do I search for?”

Jaebeom’s heart is in his throat when he says, “Defsoul.”

There’s a long silence that follows this. He can’t tell what they’re thinking as they exchange glances. He desperately wishes Jinyoung was back already. What’s taking him so long?

“Come off it.” Yeji laughs. “You can’t be _Defsoul_ , he’s like a celebrity!”

“Who’s a celebrity?”

Jaebeom visibly relaxes and sends up praise to the gods for Jinyoung’s reappearance. 

“This guy says he’s Defsoul,” she accuses. Hyunjin’s gaze shifts from his sister to Jinyoung to Jaebeom, but he stays quiet. “He’s not telling the truth, is he?”

The corner of Jinyoung’s lips curve. “He’s telling the truth,” he confirms. “Jaebeom is Defsoul, I’ve heard him sing.”

It’s a testament to how much they trust their cousin that they freeze and then explode, like a bomb. For a solid minute, all Jaebeom can hear is ‘are you fucking kidding me?!’ and ‘oh my god, you’re dating Defsoul and you didn’t bother to let us know?!’ and an assortment of ecstatic noises. 

Jinyoung is laughing by the end of it. 

“Uh, Jaebeom…hyung?” Hyunjin stammers. “You—your music is awesome. We listen to it all the time, and pretty much everyone on the dance team knows your stuff. We’re actually choreographing a dance to some of it.”

Jaebeom has never had anyone react this way to his music, or to his persona of Defsoul. He certainly doesn’t think he’s a celebrity. He finds this information really fucking hard to believe.

“I’m sorry if we were being cold to you,” Yeji apologizes. “We’re just—protective, I guess. I didn’t mean any harm by it.”

He shakes his head, everything forgiven. He can feel the heat radiating off his face. He’s probably red. 

“That’s enough, kids,” Jinyoung says sternly. “You can fangirl some other day, we have to go.”

“Good luck for your exam!” Hyunjin gives him an exaggerated thumbs-up. “Don’t stress, it’ll be a piece of cake.”

His cousin winces. “What do you know? I haven’t written an exam in eight years, shut up.”

Jaebeom calculates this statement in his mind. “So, when you were twenty? Why _didn’t_ you finish, actually?”

Jinyoung’s face falls and he’s already kicking himself for asking, but then the twins look at Jinyoung as if saying, _you didn’t tell him?_

“It’s okay,” Jaebeom says hastily, “you don’t have to. We should probably leave before it gets too late.”

The atmosphere relaxes around him, just like that.

“You guys have enough food, right?” Jinyoung frets. “Don’t forget to lock the door—”

“We’ll be _fine_ ,” the twins drawl in unison, a usual dialogue in their routine. 

“Not the first time you’ve abandoned us for a lay,” mutters Yeji.

Jaebeom does manage to drag him out, but not before he gets in a punch.

**Author's Note:**

> so this finally happened! jaebeom met jinyoung's precious twins  
> also this was like 90% dialogue m sorry


End file.
